


【贝利亚/伏井出K】器

by A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth



Category: Ultraman Belial - Fandom, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed, 伏井出K - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伏井出K - Freeform, 贝利亚奥特曼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth/pseuds/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth
Summary: 工具就要有工具的自觉。
Relationships: Ultraman Belial/Fukuide Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【贝利亚/伏井出K】器

**Author's Note:**

> 1.疼痛预警  
> 2.可能有一点OOC  
> 3.文比较变态，不知道怎么写预警了，总之一定要谨慎阅读

除了贝利亚的亲信之外，伏井出K还有另外一重身份，那就是贝利亚的情人。  
或者说，贝利亚的生理欲望工具。  
斯特鲁姆星人向来清楚自己的定位，他的斯特鲁姆器官是那位大人留他至今的原因，而他这个人，或许对于贝利亚来说只是这一器官的载体而已。  
而工具，就要起到工具的作用。  
作为奥特曼的贝利亚，实际上是已经没有了所谓的生理需求和发情期的，但是在融合了雷布拉德星人之后，在一次次战斗中经历了与无数低等宇宙生物的合体战斗后，贝利亚在力量上不断提升，在生理上却出现了一些兽化的特征。  
第一次发情期到来时，贝利亚变得很狂躁，甚至看到来向他汇报地球状况的伏井出K时，挥起一掌把他掀翻在地，又提着头发把他扯起来。  
没有愤怒，甚至没有恐慌，他的斯特鲁姆星人好像一只温顺的宠物，近乎虔诚地看着他。  
贝利亚收回手臂，伏井出K颤抖着从地上爬起来。贝利亚拥有强大的力量，他一直都知道，这也让他近乎疯狂地崇拜这个男人。仅仅是一掌的力气，弱小的斯特鲁姆星人的身体就仿佛被摔碎了一样发出剧痛，这也让他愈发厌恶自己。  
K又让自己回到最初的单膝跪地的姿势，他不敢抬头看贝利亚，只是低着头恭敬地汇报着他最近在地球上所做的事。  
他那么认真，以至于贝利亚缩小至人类大小，用指尖勾起他的下巴时，他吓得瑟缩了一下，然后就对上了那一对狭长的红眸。  
“贝利亚大人……您……”  
小动物的眼睛紧盯着贝利亚不放，脸上的表情也有些变得痴痴傻傻。这不怪K，这个斯特鲁姆星人自内心深处蔓延出的对贝利亚的崇拜让他在得以近距离窥得他的神明的身体全貌的时候陷入了狂喜。他连忙低下头去不敢再乱看——“那可是贝利亚大人，哪里是我这弱小的宇宙人可以随意窥探的。”  
贝利亚不在乎他的小动物在想什么。作为一个十几万岁的奥特曼，他无比清楚自己到底怎么了。虽然麻烦，但是在完成大业的路上给自己找点乐子也不错。  
“转身。”贝利亚下达了简短的命令，K听话地转过身去，将自己的脊背袒露在贝利亚面前。没有人能让他能够全然信任地交出后背，因为那里藏着他的命脉，也是斯特鲁姆星人最重要的宝器，但贝利亚不一样，只要他要，K想，他会摘下自己的器官双手奉上。  
伏井出K微微俯下身子好让贝利亚能够更轻松地抚摸自己的脊柱，他甚至准备好了迎接被挖出器官的疼痛。他闭上眼睛，好像梦想成真一般露出笑容。  
预想中的剧痛没有到来。贝利亚想要的不是这个——斯特鲁姆星人有些慌了——除了这个器官，我还有什么是可以奉献给贝利亚大人的呢。他有些害怕地转头看向他的神明，全身也微微颤抖起来——“贝利亚大人，对我做什么都好，我愿意把一切都奉献给您，请您不要抛弃我……”  
呵，想到哪里去了。贝利亚嗤笑一声。他从来不会留下任何一个没用的人，也从来不会放过任何一个尚未被利用完的人。显然，面前这个愚蠢的宇宙人属于后者。  
贝利亚把手掌放在K后脑的位置向下按，他的小动物听话极了，顺从地低下头去。他伸出双臂支撑站不住的身体，前低后高，屁股也在四肢的支撑下翘起。  
摆出耻辱姿势的斯特鲁姆星人脸上热的发烫，但是他从来不会反抗他的贝利亚大人，即使在全身的衣服被近乎粗暴地扯掉的时候，也咬着牙撑住自己，将自己的一切展露给身后的男人。  
贝利亚扯着K的大腿轻易地将它们分开，利爪在白嫩的皮肤上留下红痕，K眼睛红了起来。K从来不会拒绝贝利亚。作为一个成年人，他不会不明白现在贝利亚在对他做什么，他几乎羞耻地要流下泪来，但即将和贝利亚大人结合的兴奋感也让他忍不住战栗起来。他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，双腿顺从地随着男人的动作打开。  
贝利亚拨开臀肉，沉浸在幻想里的K控制不住自己身体的反应，粉红色的小洞也在贝利亚的视奸下微微湿润。  
贝利亚喜欢这种顺从，他奖励似的抚摸了一把小动物凹陷的腰窝，诱发出这场根本算不做情事的交合的第一声呻吟。  
贝利亚不是什么有耐心的人，他不屑于也没必要怜悯面前的工具。人类男性在做这种事时总会温柔地润滑扩张，这些事情在贝利亚看来麻烦极了。他将自己的下腹贴上K的后腰，属于邪恶帝王的热度几乎要把这个颤抖着的漂亮人形生物烫昏。K颤颤巍巍地抬起屁股，近乎讨好地用雪白的臀肉在滚烫的巨物上摩擦。贝利亚受用地眯起眼睛观察自己的部下，将小东西平日里不苟言笑的样子与现在摇晃着身体取悦自己的模样重合起来。  
“有趣。”  
布满红黑筋络的物事就这样捅进了K未经人事的后穴，剧烈的、仿佛被生生撕成两半的疼痛让他几乎惨叫出声，但害怕自己坏了神明兴致的微弱理智还是让他紧紧咬住了自己的嘴唇。他双目圆睁，眼泪已经不听使唤地夺眶而出，双腿软的撑不住身子，不受控制地猛烈抖动。  
K自认自己并不怕疼，在各个星球为贝利亚大人开疆扩土的他，数次在与敌人的战斗中险些死去，那些疼痛并不让他痛苦，因为在得胜之后，他的神明总会对他赞许几声，有时甚至只是一个眼神，一个稍长一点的、停留在他身上的眼神，就能够让K忘却自己所有的痛楚——即使是一边的腿骨被折断时也是一样——他的胸口会升起强烈的满足感，然后在贝利亚准他退下时踉踉跄跄地、恭敬地离开，躲在自己的实验室里养伤。  
但是这次实在是太超过了。这种疼痛对于K来说并不算什么，但是这种仿佛身体要被撕碎捅穿的恐惧几乎是在一瞬间席卷了K的大脑。大量的血液从交合处流下，让K白皙的大腿显得更色情了些，但K无暇顾及这些——被撕裂的恐惧让他几乎本能地想要把自己缩成一团，但贝利亚显然不会允许他的小宠物在他未尽兴前逃脱。  
K神志不清地往前爬动，却被贝利亚捞起腰扯回来。他几乎被钉在了身后人的阴茎之上，四肢发软，只能无助地边哭着摇头，边含含糊糊地喊着“贝利亚大人……贝利亚大人救救我……”  
K的反抗让贝利亚愤怒，但是他的呓语又将这愤怒抵消了些许。贝利亚有些坏心地扯着K的头发将他拉起，摆弄着身下已经瘫软的人儿，强迫他和自己对视。  
“看清楚是谁在操你。”  
“贝……贝利亚大人……”  
“我很失望，”贝利亚不急不缓地说道：“我以为你已经做好了为我献上一切的觉悟，斯特鲁姆星人。”  
“不……不……贝利亚大人，”K急切又艰难地转过上半身，颤抖着双臂环住贝利亚的脖子，将自己脆弱的脖颈送到神明的嘴边：“请原谅我，贝利亚大人，我……我……”  
贝利亚咬上猎物的喉结，尖锐的牙齿穿透皮肤，留下微微渗血的牙印。他扯开环住他的手，将他的工具摆回最初的姿势，又仿佛按下按钮般拍拍工具翘起的臀部：“别让我失望。”  
K清醒了一些，虽然他眼前还是一片模糊，但他做出的动作已经和最初不同。宇宙人舒展肩胛，然后深吸一口气开始将自己往撑开自己身体的巨物上撞。他没有什么经验，只是迷迷糊糊地带着取悦贝利亚的信念去吞吐男人的欲望。本不应该承受这些的后穴被撞的痉挛，内壁的每一寸褶皱都被押平。身体感受不到一点快感，但正在被贝利亚填满这件事本身就足以让K兴奋的快要昏厥。几乎要被捅穿的感觉让K生理性地想要干呕，但对神明的渴望与取悦神明的满足感又让他近乎自暴自弃地一下下地让残暴的凶器捅至最深处。  
贝利亚眯起眼睛享受宠物的服务，包裹着他的内壁已经被操的滚烫，穴口也变成了色情的艳红色，似乎是继承了主人的意志，K的后穴在极度的痛苦之下还是在努力地绞紧，穴肉也讨好地吮吸着带给它伤痕的巨物。  
“太慢了。”  
K剧烈的一抖，然后开始尽己所能地加快前后摆动的动作，在体力耗尽之前被抓住腰翻了个身。巨大的阳具将K内里的每一处褶皱研磨开来，他尖叫一声，肠肉在痛苦中绞紧收缩。贝利亚看着小宠物无力地、不受控制地弓起腰，因疼痛而垂落的前端也在后穴的刺激下挺立起来。  
贝利亚捞住小东西的腰有规律地顶弄，这一次，从后穴升腾起来的，除了痛楚，竟然还夹杂了一些别的。这种奇怪的感觉让K全身都酥酥麻麻的，而不明所以的某种渴望又勾的他心痒痒。他咬住嘴唇试图挡住一声大过一声的呻吟，终于在贝利亚顶上一处时又一次尖叫出声。  
包裹自己的嫩穴突然绞紧，情史丰富的贝利亚当然明白这意味着什么。他将眼前人的双腿分开到极致，大开大合地朝那一点顶弄。K被顶的软了腰，他感觉自己全身都在发烫，身体的每一处都想要抚慰，尤其是硬的滴水的前端，但没有贝利亚的允许，他不敢动作，急忙把双手压在腰下，手指交缠，自己将自己禁锢起来。  
贝利亚被身下崽子的动作搞的想笑，他扯出斯特鲁姆星人的右手，引导他用手指操自己的嘴，又诱着他的左手握上他自己硬挺的阴茎。  
“性工具得看上去够淫荡才行，像你这么无聊的东西，用完一次就可以扔了吧。”  
K被这句话激出了更多的眼泪，急于表现地用双腿缠紧了贝利亚的腰，后穴的软肉更加热情地欢迎着操开它们的凶器。小动物嘴里含着不断抽插的三根手指，努力含紧的小嘴在手指离开时都会发出不舍的水声，左手也努力地撸动自己的性器，逼着前端和着痛苦和快感颤颤巍巍地流出更多眼泪。  
贝利亚握住小东西的腰套弄着自己，现在的K好像完完全全成了一个性玩具，一个做工精良的飞机杯。他尖叫着在主人的阴茎上晃动，脑子昏昏沉沉地几乎说不出完整的话，除了呻吟就只有“贝利亚大人……主人……”之类的呢喃。而贝利亚则享受着穴肉吸吮的同时盯紧了小东西的阴茎。他的小宠物仿佛已经成了一个只会叫的充气娃娃，除了后穴还在不断地亲吻讨好之外，全身除了颤抖好像已经不会再有别的动作，而无人照顾的前端也硬的发紫。听着K的叫声，贝利亚精准地在他高潮之前扼住了他的性器，得不到释放的阴茎更加肿胀，K也因此而瞪大了眼睛。  
“性玩具没有主人的允许是不能高潮的。”贝利亚在K的耳边低语，吐出的气息染红了K的耳朵。K抖着手攥紧了自己的性器，近乎残忍地遏制自己，黑色的指甲陷进脆弱的棒身，极度的快感和得不到释放的胀痛让他的后穴更加敏感——那里早已被操的软烂熟透，咬紧了侵犯自己的巨物不愿松开。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”K随着贝利亚大力的操干大叫出声，至于这是极痛的惨叫还是极乐的呻吟，贝利亚无心去分辨。K被粗暴地使用，而他的主人几乎每一次都完全退出又整根没入。小动物被自己的眼泪糊了一脸，紧握着自己的阴茎又哭又笑，屁股被大力的操干拍打出声，后穴也在心理的巨大满足下，和着又一次流出的血液和疼痛攀上了干高潮。  
可是这还远远没有结束。高潮着痉挛的肠肉被毫不留情地狠狠操开，巨大的快感让K含不住自己的手指，不能射的委屈让他的眼泪不停地往下掉，但是被贝利亚大人宠幸的幸福感又让他近乎崇拜地盯着正在侵犯自己的凶犯的脸。  
不知道多少次凶狠的撞击之后，K又一次开始全身痉挛——他又用后穴、那个本不是性器官的地方高潮了。他精神涣散，紧握性器手指也微微松动，失去了禁锢的阴茎艰难地吐出了几股精液，K也在前后的满足感里微微失神。  
贝利亚几乎是立即抽身而出，失去了巨物的后穴立刻感到了空虚，K微微睁开眼睛，不明所以地看着贝利亚走到自己的王座前坐下，看都不再看他一眼。  
K后知后觉地看到自己身上的精液，他几乎一下子从地上弹了起来，他跪在地上，四肢并用地拖动着青紫交错的身体爬向他的主人，却被一脚踹到心口。K的眼泪流的更凶了，实际上他的脑子直到现在还是空白的，后穴依然在不知餍足地收缩发痒，而他现在除了害怕被主人丢弃的恐惧和祈求主人原谅的想法之外，什么都顾不上了。  
他又爬到贝利亚的脚边，低下头请罪，就像每一次他未能很好地完成任务时那样。贝利亚用脚尖勾起他的下巴，又一巴掌把他掀到一边。K忍着痛爬起来跪好，他害怕看到男人失望的眼神，又怕自己的表现让男人不尽兴，于是伸出舌头去舔男人依旧硬挺的阴茎。贝利亚伸脚不轻不重地碾压小宠物的性器，按着他的后脑把自己的阳具送进喉咙深处，享受着因为窒息而不断收紧的喉咙，舒舒服服地被吸出了精液。  
大量的精液撑起了K的脸颊，他有些不知所措地含着腥味的白液，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他的主人。  
“嗯。”  
得到贝利亚的首肯，K近乎急切地将精液吞了下去。他伸出舌头清理干净这根在不久之前破了自己的处子之身的凶器，将所有液体悉数咽下后，张开嘴巴，微微吐出粉红色的小舌：“谢谢主人。”  
消完火的贝利亚没什么心思再在斯特鲁姆星人身上浪费时间。他随意摆摆手，K胡乱穿上衣服，颤颤巍巍地回到了自己的实验室。他的身上沾满了各种各样的液体，后穴还处在不知羞耻的收缩当中，被贝利亚踩过的阴茎不仅没有疲软下去，反而更硬了起来。  
一想到贝利亚的阴茎曾将自己的上下两张嘴填满，而属于贝利亚大人的精液灌满了自己的嘴巴和胃，伏井出K就忍不住兴奋。没有得到主人允许的斯特鲁姆星人不敢擅自高潮，他累极了，身上布满了青紫的指痕和艳红的爪印，踢在他胸口的那一脚撞出的红印还没完全消去。  
伏井出K将自己蜷缩成一团，趴在实验台上昏昏睡去。


End file.
